Labil
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: KaiHun, BoyXBoy, DLDR, Sehun harus bersabar menghadapi sikap Jongin yang suka berubah-ubah.


Labil

Cast : Jongin

Sehun

Genre : Romance

Type : Drabble

Rate : T

Warning : BoyXBoy, uke! Sehun, typo(es), don't like don't read

Disclaimer : This story is belong to Me.

Summary : Sehun harus bersabar menghadapi sikap Jongin yang suka berubah-ubah.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali nya. Kesabarannya kali ini benar-benar di uji. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan punya seperti Jongin. Awal nya ia menyangka Jongin bisa memberi warna yang indah untuk perjalanan cinta nya setelah 'dia' menghilang begitu saja entah kemana. Seperti takdir berkata lain.

Semenjak Jongin memergoki Sehun sering berbicara dan bercanda dengan Luhan, teman sekelas nya. Sehun dan Jongin satu jurusan namun beda kelas. Jongin berubah, menjadi sering marah-marah, menyakiti Sehun bahkan membuat Sehun sering menangis. Bahkan Jongin pernah berkata "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun tapi aku tidak percaya kepadamu." Sehun benar-benar menangis begitu mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Jongin. Inilah hari-hari Sehun yang terikat, tidak bebas, tidak punya teman. Yang ada hanya Ia dan Jongin tanpa oranglain.

"Jonginie aku boleh ya melihatmu?" Sehun berbicara dengan seseorang yang sudah pasti itu Jongin.

_"tidak boleh." _Jawab ketus yang Sehun dengar dari seberang telepon. Bibir Sehun bergetar menahan tangis. 'lagi-lagi seperti ini.'

Hari ini Jongin sakit setelah kemarin marah-marah tidak jelas lagi kepada Sehun. Alasannya, Sehun hanya menyapa nya saja lalu mengobrol dengan teman-teman yang lain mengabaikan Jongin. Padahal Sehun tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Sehun ingin mengajak Jongin berbincang tapi Jongin malah asyik membicarakan game dengan teman-temannya.

"Jongin please, aku kangen kamu." Sehun meyakinkan Jongin dengan suara bergetar nya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Jongin, se menyakitkan apapun perlakuan Jongin kepada Sehun. Sehun tetap akan mencintai Jongin dan tidak akan berhenti. Ia hanya akan berhenti kalau Jongin sendiri yang memintanya untuk pergi.

_"tidak boleh. Punya telinga ga sih?" _kata-kata kasar kembali Sehun dengar.

"Aku sayang kamu Jongin. Aku kerumah kamu ya." Air mata Sehun telah mengalir dari kedua mata nya. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan baginya.

_"Terserah kamu. Dasar keras kepala."_ Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Walau kata-kata Jongin melukainya, yang penting ia di izinkan untuk kerumah Jongin. Merawat Jongin yang sakit karena 'salahnya'.

.

.

.

Langkah ringan Sehun berjalan di komplek perumahan Jongin dengan membawa sebuah parsel yang berisi buah-buahan segar dan sebungkus bubur hangat untuk Jongin. Sehun membuka pagar sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim kemudian berjalan kea rah pintu utama. Tangan kanannya menekan bel dan tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Terlihat seorang namja muda yang mirip Jongin, namun lebih manis sedangkan Jongin tampan. Ia adalah Taemin, kakak nya Jongin.

"Sehun."

"_Annyeonghaseo hyung."_ Sehun membungkuk hormat kepada Taemin.

"ya, silahkan masuk Sehun." Taemin mempersilahkan Sehun masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dulu di ruang tamu.

"Sebentar ya, hyung panggil Jongin dulu." Taemin berlalu begitu melihat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun duduk sambil menundukan kepala nya. Sejujur nya ia takut hari ini bertemu Jongin, akan tetapi rasa sayang nya kepada Jongin mengalahkan segala nya.

"YA KIM JONGIN BUKA PINTU NYA." Terdengar teriakan Taemin dari lantai atas.

"TIDAK MAU HYUNG, SURUH DIA PULANG." Teriakan lain menyusul dari balik pintu yang di ketuk keras oleh Taemin.

"KAU TIDAK KASIHAN KEPADA SEHUN HAH? DIA SUDAH JAUH-JAUH KESINI." Taemin mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin lebih keras.

"ITU SALAH DIA. AKU SUDAH MELARANG NYA TADI." Jongin tidak kalah keras membalas teriakan Taemin.

Sehun yang duduk di ruang tamu tentu saja mendengar nya teriakn-teriakan Taemin dan Jongin. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Sehun. Ia terisak pelan sambil memukul dada nya. Rasanya semenjak berpacaran dengan Jongin, mata Sehun menjadi berkali-kali lipat memproduksi air mata dari pada senyuman bahagia.

"TAEMIN, JONGIN KENAPA BERTERIAK?" seorang yeoja paruh baya muncul dari dapur mendengar polusi udara hasil Kim bersaudara itu.

Nyonya Kim hendak menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas tapi pandangan mata nya jatuh ke seorang namja manis yang terisak di ruang tamu. Niat untuk naik kelantai atas ia urungkan dan melangkah menuju Sehun.

"Sehun." Panggil Nyonya Kim.

Sehun cepat-cepat menghapus airmata nya dan mendongakan kepala nya menghadap Nyonya Kim.

"Kenapa menangis?" Nyonya Kim refleks duduk di sebelah Sehun, menghapus air mata 'calon menantu' nya itu.

"DIA ITU PACARMU JONGIN. HARGAI SEHUN." Teriakan Taemin kembali terdengar.

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka. Jongin keluar dengan wajah kesal nya, menabrakan bahu nya ke bahu Taemin kemudian berlalu.

"Ck." Decak Taemin melihat adik nya yang labil itu.

Jongin menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju Sehun yang masih menangis walau sempat berhenti sebentar tadi.

"Jongin selesaikan masalah kalian." Nyonya Kim yang sadar kehadiran putra bungsu nya memilih pergi meninggalkan pasangan muda itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Jonginie." Sehun memanggil Jongin lirih.

"Ck, kan tadi sudah aku larang." Jongin duduk disebelah Sehun.

"aku kangen kamu." Ujar Sehun.

"Simpan saja rasa rindu itu pada 'Luhanmu' itu." Ketus Jongin.

"Jongin please itu udah berlalu."

"kamu ga tahu gimana sakit nya aku." Balas Jongin sengit. Ya Jongin masih mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana hal tersebut menjadi awal dari kekacauan hubungan mereka.

"maaf."

"maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan semua nya Sehun."

"aku janji tidak akan mengulangi nya."

"percuma, pasti terjadi lagi."

"Jonginie." Sehun kembali menangis.

"pulang sana. Aku jadi makin sakit melihat kamu. Jangan temui aku lagi." Jongin beranjak dari duduk nya hendak pergi namun tangan nya di tahan Sehun.

"aku ingin merawatmu, please." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata berair nya.

"tidak boleh, pulang sana." Jongin melepas genggaman Sehun dan benar-benar pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"oh ya, kita putus." Ujar Jongin lagi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis di ruang tamu keluarga Kim.

Esoknya.

"kita tidak putus, aku cinta kamu. aku ingin sendiri, jangan ganggu dulu." Ujar Jongin mengecup singkat bibir Sehun dan berlalu begitu saja ke kelas nya.

"Kemarin bilang putus, sekarang?" lirih Sehun kepada diri nya sendiri.

Jongin memang sering mengatakan kata putus TAPI ia tidak pernah berkata '**pergi dari hidupku**' kepada Sehun. Kalau kata itu keluar dari mulut Jongin, Sehun pasti benar-benar akan pergi.

Seperti nya ketabahan,kesabaran dan ketegaran Sehun benar-benar di uji. Menghadapi Jongin 'pacar labil' nya memang butuh control emosi tingkat tinggi.

Besok entah apa yang akan terjadi lagi pada hubungannya dan Jongin.

END


End file.
